


【斑柱】柱间的诚意

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [1]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 独立世界观，其实是互攻构思下的斑柱车⚠️木遁自慰+斑柱车





	【斑柱】柱间的诚意

早餐时间，斑刚刚听自家弟弟发了一通牢骚。  
换到平时，任何惹到泉奈的家伙都得挨揍，不管他占不占理，肯定是自家小天使说得对。  
但是这次情况特殊…泉奈的申讨对象是千手柱间，那个…和宇智波斑约定终身，被他视为挚友、挚爱的男人。  
泉奈虽然绕着弯数落千手的不是，什么各族人员安排不合理、对宇智波一族任务后需供给不及时，连看到千手扉间的脸就想炸毛这种原因都提出来了。最后终于落脚到漩涡一族的姬君前日抵达了木叶，被千手族长热情款待上面。  
斑一向是个直白坦荡的人，他并不觉得柱间会在这些问题上为难宇智波，所以出声劝道  
“泉奈，现在村子还在建设初期，柱间有顾及不到的地方很正常…这些我会找机会和他说说的。”  
很明显这个肚子里没有弯弯的男人除了听出泉奈是在表达对柱间的不满以外（这是常有的事）就get不到弟弟的其他意思了。

宇智波泉奈当然不是计较蝇头小利的人，他是在为自家尼桑鸣不平！  
那个千手死木头不知道用了什么诡计，不仅在两族对战时期就让自家斑哥满心都是他，连和自己交流兄弟感情嘴里都能蹦出“柱间的力量让我赞叹，只有与他的战斗才让会我热血沸腾……”这种不能直视的发言。  
两族建村后这两人简直就是形影不离！  
泉奈现在都记得自己腰腹的刀伤刚刚痊愈就接到了来自亲亲尼桑的“死亡宣告”。  
宇智波斑和千手柱间在一起了……  
作为尼桑的小棉袄，宇智波泉奈不会自以为是地干涉哥哥的恋情，既然斑哥看上了千手死木头，那自己再怎么不满也会支持他。  
但是！现在这是个什么发展？！千手柱间他不是人！骗了自家尼桑纯洁的身心又去勾搭其他女人？  
单纯的斑哥可能没发现，自己对漩涡的来意可是摸的一清二楚，千手柱间就是吃在碗里，还看锅里的！泉奈觉得有必要提醒一下斑哥！  
“尼桑…千手死…千手柱间这几天都在招待漩涡姬对吗？这次尼桑你可要看清他的为人啊。”  
话到这个地步斑要是还摸不清泉奈的意思那就是缺心眼了，但是他根本不相信柱间和自己在一起后还会起别的心思，他肯定是普通意义上的招待盟友…多的话一句都不会和那个女人说的，毕竟柱间可是有家室的人。  
安抚了泉奈一番，斑并没有把此事放在心上，他相信柱间。  
——————  
“我们火影大人和水户姬可真登对，柱间大人丰神俊朗，水户姬端庄大方，你们说…我们木叶是不是好事将近了啊？”  
（无稽之谈！）  
斑这两天已经不是第一次听到村民这样议论了…自己和柱间的关系虽然没有公开，平日在人前也从不多避讳，这些人怎么就没发现柱间名草有主了？！  
宇智波斑知道自己不该对这些流言认真，但三人成虎，有些话听得太频繁难免也会有些疑神疑鬼。但是柱间昨晚还和自己保证过和漩涡姬绝对不会越线。

眼前…  
街旁的红枫下，貌美的漩涡姬以袖拂面似乎对丰神俊朗的火影大人说了什么悄悄话，千手柱间征愣片刻便露出了一个甜蜜又带着略微羞涩的笑容。  
（柱间只对我这么笑过…）  
看到这一幕的男人片刻都不愿多待，转身便离去了。

斑和柱间作为模范恋人通常会抓住一切机会腻在一起，两人的约定是一周中有一半时间宿在千手，另几日到宇智波。  
今日是斑前往千手的日子…  
他虽然对自己目睹的场景妒火中烧，但…还是想听听柱间会作什么解释。  
用完晚膳，两人梳洗完毕早早去到了柱间的卧房。

柱间对斑还是一如既往的贴心热情，这个男人早就备好了被褥，担心秋夜的寒流，扶住恋人的肩膀强行将人塞进了棉被里。  
“斑！我们来说说话吧，这些天我都在忙漩涡的事很久都没和你聊天了…”  
“你说，我听着。”斑期待柱间说点自己想听的  
“……斑，斑？你有听到我刚才说的话吗你今天怎么有些魂不守舍。”  
宇智波斑只觉得很委屈！千手柱间是说了很多，但那些都是公事！这家伙三句话绕不开木叶，谈的都是村子里又建了几条新路，要么就是入驻了哪些新忍族…反正就是没有斑在意的问题。  
（柱间是在装傻吗？）  
“我现在不想和你谈公事…柱间，说点和你自己有关的，你有什么想对我说吗？”给他点暗示吧  
“嗯…好的！这几日我和水户交流了不少，她告诉我漩涡作为千手的亲族有意将一部分族人迁徙到木叶，我们的村子会更加强大。”  
什么叫哪壶不开提哪壶…千手柱间完美展示了。  
看到斑的脸色唰的一下变得阴沉起来，柱间才意识到自己有地方触了恋人的霉头…  
宇智波的心是海底针，柱间默念这个原则三次，管它是什么原因，先哄就对了！  
千手族长悄悄把身边的人揽得近些，热情的在恋人的耳畔留下了一个饱含爱意的吻，接下来就是额间，脸颊……  
柱间的吻正要落到宇智波族长唇上，人就被一把推开了，斑给了他一个冷笑，毫不留情地走人了。  
“千手柱间，你真行！”  
这是柱间和斑恋爱以来最懵的一次。

斑生气了…而且气得不轻。  
宇智波斑第二天就到扉间那威胁恐吓齐上，抢走了好几项S级任务出了村，看来没有十天半个月是没法回来了。被徒留在村子里的柱间不知所措，只能哭唧唧的好好检讨自己做了什么惹到了斑。

最近柱间一直为招待漩涡的事忙得团团转，的确对斑的关心变少了。  
族老亲指自己招待水户目的很明确，无非就是想让自己和斑断了再和水户凑一对好延续宗家和木遁血脉。柱间虽然碍于亲族关系没有推拒，却对族老的想法毫无意向。他已经发誓要永远和斑在一起。既然两人可以经历家族、战争甚至是意外的考验…如今创建木叶的梦想都实现了，就更没有什么困境能分开他们！  
但是斑生气了…还离村出走，柱间结束完一天忙碌的工作，耷拉着脑袋向千手走去。  
“哼！”  
抬起头他看到了一张带着冷笑和嘲讽的脸，是泉奈啊…他看起来很清楚斑为什么生气啊…嗯？！他知道！  
于是宇智波二当家当街就被火影大人绑架了，反正斑不在村子柱间也不怕弟控的怒火。  
——————  
斑是踏着夜色回到木叶的，这是他离开柱间和泉奈的第12天。  
斑觉得要是往常…自己离村这么久回来，柱间一感知到查克拉就会到村口接他，现在…看到熟悉的位置空无一人，斑觉得柱间果真是变心了。  
（也是…他现在有端庄大方的姬君在侧，那里记得起我这个无理取闹的家伙…也许很快自己和柱间什么都不是了…）  
心里酸涩闷痛，斑他才不打算再遵守什么约定，是柱间变了…那他也不会去千手找不自在了。

回到宇智波大宅，家里静悄悄的…  
（看来泉奈也不在吗？）  
斑突然觉得诺大的族宅空荡荡的，只觉得身心都有些疲惫，他换回族服，稍作梳洗就打算回卧房早点休息。

谁？！  
房内一片漆黑，迎面袭来的苦无让斑凝起了眉头！他竟然没有感知到有敌人潜入了自己的卧室？！避开接二连三的刁钻袭击，斑决定好好收拾这个入侵者。  
“斑…”  
听到熟悉的噪音，宇智波斑惊讶之余不免动作一缓，立刻就被熟悉的人用木遁捆了个结实。  
【烛光照亮了屋内的黑暗】  
（是柱间嘛…他怎么…）  
斑注视眼前盘腿坐在他寝具上的男人，一时摸不清柱间的意图，他只能开口询问。  
“千手柱间你搞什么鬼？！”  
柱间也不在意斑略带凶恶的语气，他心情极佳地换了个姿势，侧卧在被褥上对着斑露出笑容。  
“斑…我今天是特地来向你赔不是的。”  
对面的人明显被气笑了  
“千手族长赔礼道歉的方式就是潜入别人的房间假装袭击者？那我可不敢恭维！”  
柱间对他眨了眨眼，露出了一个神秘笑容…  
“当然不仅是这样啊，斑…你好好看着，我会好好向你道歉的。”  
———car———  
如果自己不是个地道宇智波，斑甚至觉得眼前的一切都像幻境…  
柱间说完语义不明的话便当着斑的面解开了几处衣带，但身周依旧牢实而且一直吸收查克拉的木遁表明柱间并没有邀请自己加入意思。  
木遁传来蛮横的力道，斑被它扯到了被褥边。  
千手族长仰卧在上边确定斑的位置可以清晰看到自己后，深深呼了一口气。

不知从何处爬出的深绿色藤蔓悄然遍布到了被褥周边，这个平日里柱间最得力的助手在战场以外的地方也发挥着效用。  
枝条强势地将柱间的手腕捆到一处拉到了头顶，不过片刻接触处就浮现了深深的红印。而另外几根则顺势从衣领处探入了里面，在胸膛肆意扭曲爬动，撑起了下流的形状。  
“唔…嗯…”  
看不到千手族服下的景况，斑也能推断出它们在做什么…这几处位置是柱间的胸乳，也许它们还会碰他的乳头。

斑知道柱间的“道歉”开始了，一开始他被这种发展惊得说不出话…但随后，能看到柱间在自己面前用木遁自慰的诱惑慢慢占据了斑的理智。  
只能想象美景实在是太残酷了，斑提出了他的要求。“柱间！让我看，把衣服解开！”  
听到斑的要求，这个来“道歉”的男人很顺从地满足了他唯一的观众，两根枝条自左右探出很快就将他的上衣扯开暴露出蜜色的胸膛。  
刚刚努力工作的藤蔓也就映入了斑的眼帘，它们大多都是中等粗细，里面夹杂着几根纤细枝桠。  
枝条此时正包裹着两片强健丰硕的胸肌，从四周向内挤压出绝妙的形状。柱间随之发出了略带疼痛的低呼，细小的枝桠趁着伙伴们将美妙的胸乳挤压得更加明显，欢快的聚集到一颗乳头上。  
起初是轻轻带着试探的触碰，很快尖端就开始戳刺、包绕，甚至左右摆动接触又分离来模仿人类性爱中的舔舐。乳头很快又红又肿，感受到主人轻轻的颤抖，更多的细枝蜂拥而至，一刻不停的玩弄它。  
“啊…另一边，嗯…另一边也要！”  
这话当然不是在和斑说，这个男人此时被柱间放荡的样子深深吸引，他看着他半闭着眼，轻轻皱眉，脸上也开始微微泛红，随着吐息不时让人看到舌尖…  
“柱间啊…”斑觉得自己也热到难以忍受了。  
“嗯…嗯…”柱间此时也顾不太上斑的感受，他两乳都得到了满足，此时正舒快的呻吟着。但很快这点刺激就不太够了，乳头的麻痒和疼痛十分舒爽，但它们也仅仅集中在一处，随着自慰的进行，柱间觉得情欲不能控制地燃烧起来。

斑看到男人的小腿相互磨蹭了几下，下肢处凭空出现了更多枝条，它们从千手族裤宽松的足踝位置顺利钻了进去，也不多为难人就将整条长裤扒了下来，一双长腿就这样展现在斑面前。  
即使已经看过无数次，他还是为每一寸线条、每一块肌肉赞叹…这双有力的长腿肌肉分明却不虬扎，斑看到枝条自下而上缠绕到小腿、大腿很快就将它们折起向两侧拉开。  
柱间很快就为自己的木遁进一步的调情发出了满足的叹息，配合着将腿打得更开。柱间悄悄朝斑瞄了几眼，发现他早就打开了写轮眼沉迷在自己的“道歉”里，不觉露出了得意的笑，他后面一定更加卖力。  
“啊！嗯！唔嗯～”  
是枝条在大腿优美的的线条上轻轻缠绕，一番抚弄后探进入了更要紧的地方。  
斑可以看到兜裆布下深色的阴影，它们正在下方触碰缠绕柱间的肉棒，却不急着脱掉布料。很快水色就在白色布料上清晰显现，留在外部的细枝灵巧地找到它的顶端，隔着布料就轻轻戳刺起上方的孔洞，甚至有向里钻的意图。  
“呜呜…疼…”这么喊着柱间望向身旁的恋人，斑注意到柱间的眼眶都因为一番略带粗暴的调戏微微发红。  
斑深深吸了一口气，对这种景象有些难以忍受了。  
“柱间，快放开我，我觉得很难受…”  
听到斑的话，柱间没有回答只是操控木遁将他的上身下压更加靠近自己，自己则松开了手腕的束缚稍稍活动几下恢复了灵活…  
微微撑起上身，柱间将唇轻轻印到上次没能亲到的地方，和斑唇舌纠缠尽情交换津液。  
但后面还有很多有趣的事要做，柱间不打算就这样松开这个男人，看到斑偏白的脸此时已经满是通红，额上也布满汗水，不想太为难他。  
一边享受下身的调情，柱间解开了斑的腰带，直奔主题握住了恋人早已高昂的肉棒，极富技巧性地撸动起来，用行动告诉斑现在还不是放开他的时候。  
斑发出痛快的喘息，他不明白柱间为什么这么执着于将自己的捆起来…

热情的呻吟开始回荡在宇智波族长的房内。  
“啊！嗯～”就这样过了一会  
柱间坏心的将斑的下身撸得更硬就松开了手，不顾斑的怒吼重新倒回床褥上。  
“柱间，你这家伙！”  
“斑…嗯…我说了要好好补偿你的，就刚刚那样也太没诚意了嗯…等下用嘴帮你！”  
话音刚落，在他下身作乱已久的枝条也将最后的布料剥离下来，火影大人彻底赤裸坦荡地展现在人前，此时斑是又气又无奈。  
虽然撸硬就丢下人不管的柱间非常可恶，但眼前的美景的确是诚意满满……  
眼前的柱间毫不羞涩地打开长腿，深绿的枝条缠绕在高高勃起的肉棒上，带来了极度反差的刺激，更何况它们还在上面肆意的游走扭动犹如活物。  
柱间用手紧紧拽住身旁的被褥，随着这些动作发出了更加浪荡的叫床声，而刚刚折腾过他的细枝再次动作起来，枝条微微朝孔洞试探几次后就毫无顾忌的往里钻。  
“呜呜呜…唔…”柱间在最初的痛呼后不过多时就开始喘息浪叫，通过尿道深入的细枝不断刺激他的前列腺，简直让人发疯。很快随着上下抽插，缠绕在肉棒上的枝条配合着同伴的动作，给主人带来了极端刺激的感官。  
斑看到男人深沉喘息，由于高热和干涩不断舔弄自己的嘴唇…  
两处越来越急速地抽插，配合着胸部长时间的逗弄，柱间的音调越来越高，原本低沉的噪音都有些失真。  
胸部的一根枝条恰到好处顺着他修长的颈项上爬，来到了唇边轻磨唇瓣。柱间将视线放到斑身上，却不知羞耻地张口舔弄起枝条，唇舌并用吮吸得渍渍作响，就如曾经为恋人所做过的。  
舔过瘾后这人就乖巧地张开嘴，异物探入他的口腔，时而碾压纠缠舌头，时而猛力向深处进行一段抽插。  
柱间用嘴唇包绕枝条，随着模拟性爱的抽插呜咽出声，甚至因为毫不留情的深喉而干呕…津液顺着柱间的唇角、两颊流下。  
斑眼前就是这样沉浸在爱欲中的恋人，他的双臂被木遁束缚在身后，没法去触碰自己，刚才的抚慰带来的只有更难忍受的高胀，斑开始不断呼唤起柱间的名字，柱间在深重的欲望里被人呼唤名字反射性的仰头朝人望去…  
“唔！”  
宇智波斑看着那双湿漉漉的带着无尽渴求的眼睛无法忍受地射了出来。  
这种发展是柱间都始料未及的…这下他也开始有些担心斑会和他秋后算账了。  
“柱间…”  
急忙吐出嘴里的异物，干得正爽的男人解释道  
“斑…呜呜，嗯…我没想让你这样…嗯我是真心在，啊！”  
这个男人也已经被下身不断积蓄的快感折腾的够呛，还没来得及做更多解释，就敛住了喉间的呻吟，喘息着射出来。

“呼…呼…”两人都还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。  
斑还在震惊自己竟然看柱间自慰就能看射  
柱间那边就决定了下一步行动，刚刚插在前端的枝条默契地退出，嘴里的那根还坏心地碾了碾舌根。柱间花了好一会才让过分高潮后过分虚软的身体再次动起来。  
这个男人用肘部撑起自己，移动身子让头部朝向远离斑的一面。  
宇智波斑觉得今夜的事已经够让他震惊了，此时柱间似乎还是没完没了，他没法劝动男人放开他，就只能看他接下来的动作。  
千手族长从趴伏状撑起自己，作出四肢着地的样子，斑看到这里就感觉后面的事要不妙了，柱间这个人有时总是乱来的很。  
“喂！柱间你想干什么？！”  
一根更加粗壮的深翠枝条在美丽的肉体上盘旋移走了一阵就向柱间的后边探去。  
“柱间，不要做这种事！你听到我说的话了吗？”  
柱间无视了斑的话，他本来…也不想做到这一步的，但刚刚的事斑似乎又生气了，这个男人觉得一不做二不休。  
他之前读过一些图册，里面说在恋人面前用道具来进行强行插入会带给观看者感官刺激…他现在也顾不上研究这个有没有科学依据了，甚至没做什么润滑就让它猛力往脆弱的小穴钻。  
“啊！！”  
疼…柱间只有疼着一个感觉，原本半硬的下身也萎靡下来  
这种感觉就像内脏都被钝器搅成一团…他没想到直接来会让人痛苦成这样。  
哼哼呜呜了好一阵这个男人还是强忍疼着再次撑起身让后面的东西动起来。  
深色的粗物在小穴不断进出，随着暴力带来的血液润滑发出淫糜的声响…  
斑觉得柱间简直就是在鄙视他的智商，这个傻瓜怎么会觉得自己喜欢看这种暴力伤害他的性行为？还有…即使强忍发声，偶尔哼出的呻吟还是带着极度的痛苦，斑看到后穴枝条每一次的出入都带着红，再也忍不下去了！  
“千手柱间…你再不放开我就不客气了！”  
柱间本来就疼得有些神智不清…听到斑风雨欲来的语调只觉得连脑门都开始疼痛起来。  
就在斑决定强行使用须佐能乎来解开束缚时，这个男人觉得双臂一松…

斑将东西从柱间身后动作轻柔地抽离时，他感觉到身下身躯不能控制地发着抖。  
他心里气急了，但又不想在柱间本来就难受的时候再去责备他。宇智波族长只是把人轻轻挪动到柔软的被褥上，又去翻找取来了一些伤药。  
斑的手被人握住，柱间好不容易从疼痛里缓过劲，用依旧湿润的眼睛看着他。  
“斑…没事的，这点伤我很快就能自愈的，不用上药。”  
宇智波斑不想和笨蛋说话，他只是用指节在男人的额头上狠狠弹了一下，无视他的痛呼打开了这人的腿，他不处理一下这处伤势就很不安心。  
皮完了的柱间还是很老实的，他看到斑皱着眉头用手指蘸上药膏轻柔地探入，就觉得自己真的做错事了。  
（我这么做，斑一点都不开心啊…）  
虽然下面还疼得厉害，被斑关心还是让柱间觉得心里甜滋滋的，当然他突然的傻笑又被斑笑骂了一通。

手指蘸着特质伤药钻进了那处，轻柔地旋转一阵又抽出重新蘸药。柱间虽然还会不时颤抖几下，看起来也比刚刚好了许多。  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼了！”  
这次柱间真的没逞强，斑也太小看仙人体的自愈力了，这会功夫柱间就觉得那处的疼痛感已经减退到几不可察的程度了。  
所以…还在那里不断出入的手指又给他带来了新的困扰。  
宇智波斑觉得千手柱间真的太能折腾了，刚刚还呜呜咽咽一副要死要活的样子，不过一会功夫又开始搞事？那家伙捉着自己的手就开始把好好的疗伤行为变了味。  
手指触及的地方高热湿润，可能是因为刚刚的伤痛和自愈，内壁比自己原本感受过的还要炙热敏感。被人抓住手前后抽动，感觉手指被高热内壁紧紧吮吸，途经一些位置柱间又开始哼哼…斑深吸一口气把手指抽了出来。  
（该死的，这家伙…）  
柱间可不领情，他热情地揽住斑的脖子就把人往身上带，腿也迅速缠到人腰上。  
“斑…我错了…我是真心想和你道歉。”  
“柱间！你先放开我！你那里刚刚才受了伤，我们不能这么快就…”

宇智波斑的反对总是无效，或者说他和柱间一样都不善于拒绝彼此…  
柱间执意用大腿根摩擦斑的要害，又朝他投去渴望的小眼神。  
斑叹了口气狠狠和男人拥吻到一块，伸手将那处开拓得松软才挺动腰部小心地进入小穴。  
“嗯！斑…好舒服，喜欢你！”  
斑差点又让柱间的直白话加之极度紧缩的小穴给夹射…他立马凶恶的威胁了柱间一番，让这个男人老实点躺好。好不容易缓过射精的冲动才继续动起来。  
过了一会儿…斑就发现柱间的确没在逞强，仙人体的恢复力又刷新了他的印象。  
再三确认自己的抽插不会再带来疼痛后，斑就不客气的加快了速度力道，他要把最近的郁结都用行动传达给柱间！！  
只可惜…现实很骨感，千手柱间这个粗神经根本不懂自己的苦恼，就知道哼哼唧唧。上面的嘴热情也就算了…只要斑多理他一句话，下面就夹得人毛骨悚然，简直让人没法好好生气，干着干着就只剩满足。  
宇智波斑这一传达就是大半个夜晚，脾气也是很大了…也不知道柱间能接收到多少信号。  
柱间忙着爽，他只知道经过这么一着，斑的小脾气也发泄的差不多了。  
现在这个男人有些悔不当初，早知会这样直接给斑干一干不就好了嘛，自己特地准备的“道歉”感觉什么效果都没有啊。

等屋内的喘息终于平息  
斑看到柱间的小眼神不断往自己脸上瞟又嗖的一下移开，觉得自己再不理他就有点过分了…毕竟除了中间那段吓死人的，其他时候自己还…挺愉快的，而且现在也把人干了个爽。  
“柱间…你现在可以和我说说你和漩涡水户是怎么回事了吧。”  
两人作为交心多年的前挚友现恋人，没有那么多误会，只要有人说开，另一个也就能给出满意的答案。  
柱间的眼神还带着点湿润，专注深情的盯着人实在有点犯规。但斑就想这么看着他，想听听柱间会和自己说什么…无论是什么自己都能接受吧。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜……”就在宇智波斑屏住呼吸等待心灵剖析的时候，眼前的男人突然一把鼻涕一把泪得把脑袋埋进了自己的胸膛。  
“斑啊！！你竟然不相信我吗？呜呜呜，我真的没和水户勾勾搭搭，我只把她当朋友！”  
柱间就差指天立誓了  
面上嫌弃地给人擦了擦脸，斑心里也安稳了许多，毕竟柱间再怎么爱自己，也不一定能顶住来自外界的那么多压力…他作为火影的责任、作为千手族长的责任，他想知道这个男人的觉悟。  
“斑！我只会和你在一起，这一点永远不会变。没有什么传宗接代的责任，也没有那么多不得已。有困难我就去克服，我永远不会通过牺牲你我的感情去换取什么利益…因为没有什么比它更珍贵了！”  
宇智波斑…斑没有回话只是翻了个身，他不想让柱间看到他掉眼泪。  
又过了一会儿…他觉得该问的还是得问！  
“那你解释一下我那天看到的是怎么回事？你为什么对那女人笑成那样！”  
“哪…哪样啊？”  
“就是那个甜蜜羞涩的！！”  
柱间算是找到这场感情危机的罪魁祸首了…  
“斑…我真的冤枉啊…那天是水户猜出我拒绝联姻的原因是有喜欢的人了，我想起你才…”

问宇智波斑对此事的看法？  
他再满意不过了！  
——————  
接下来几日千手族长还是负责招待漩涡姬君，但他身边多了位陪行人员——宇智波族长。  
看到眼前笑得跟傻子无异的千手族长，以及旁边一脸炫耀示威的宇智波族长，姬君心里只有三个大字…  
（神经病！！！）

END


End file.
